1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a home gateway server appliance. More particularly, the invention relates to a home gateway server appliance allowing home computers and other networked electronic devices to communicate with one another, operate without direct interaction with external networks, provide a variety of network services to computers and other devices both within the home and, at the owner's discretion, connected through the Internet, and provide a mechanism whereby members of the household may be informed of certain network related events without having to use their home computer or other client device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As those skilled in the art certainly appreciate, the future of the Internet lies in high speed access systems with a fixed Internet address assigned to each connection. These systems offer many opportunities, but also include some risk. Generally, high-speed Internet connections are permanently “on” allowing both “push” and “pull” communications to be conducted on a 24-hour basis.
However, most home computers are intended to operate only part time. Home computers consume a considerable amount of electricity and some of their components degrade with continuous use. In addition, some popular consumer operating systems become unstable if not periodically rebooted. Further, security on home computers is notoriously bad.
In addition to the movement toward high-speed access systems, many households include more than one home computer or other network-capable device. These households often rely upon multiple Internet connections to achieve access for the various computers, connect to the Internet through only one home computer, or utilize a single Internet connection shared between the machines via a router/gateway appliance.
Currently available router/gateway appliances typically include several Ethernet ports with a simple firewall. Some router/gateway appliances also include the ability to share a printer, as well as take advantage of wireless LAN technologies, particularly IEEE 802.11b.
For example, U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0037004 to Bossemeyer discloses a home gateway system. The home gateway system allows all communication devices within the household to communicate with the external environment via a single routing device. The gateway system includes both a router and a processor. The gateway system further downloads e-mails. The system allows the user to telephone in to listen to announcements relating to the various received e-mails, and to choose to listen to their text in an electronic voice. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,747 to Parker discloses a security alarm keypad with a message alert. In accordance with the disclosed invention, an alarm control panel is connected to an e-mail server. A remote alarm control panel retrieves e-mail messages and provides a user monitoring the panel with an alarm regarding the arrival of new e-mail. The alarm maybe provided in the form of a display on the keypad. In accordance with alternate embodiments, users may be warned as to retrieved e-mail messages via an answering machine or a conventional telephone system. Similarly, U.S. patent application Publication No. 2001/003095 to Chen et al. discloses a broadband communication access device. The device includes a gateway interface. The interface device includes a screen for providing users with ongoing information. The gateway interface also includes a removable module that maybe used as a portable wireless hand-held device. The gateway interface allows multiple home users to access the Internet and obtain desired information. The interface also provides multiple functionalities for handling an in-home communication system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,330 to McClure et al. discloses a telephone call screening device. The device functions as a router for telephone calls and provides users with an alarm function activated based upon user preferences.
According to Yankee Group research, in 2001 the number of U.S. households with broadband Internet access increased from 5.6 million, representing 10% of households online, to 10 million households, representing 16% of households online. Worldwide, the DSL Forum reports 18.7 millions users and expects the number to rise to 200 million by 2005. Roughly a third of U.S. households with home computers have more that one, and the number is rising. The number of households that could benefit from reliable and inexpensive home networking is numbered in the millions and rising rapidly.
Along with this growth has come a growth in the sale of network hubs and simple firewalls. Linksys, the market leader in these products with roughly a 70% share, shipped 1.7 million broadband routers and one million wireless LAN devices in 2001. This represents an increase of 180% in wired routers from year 2000 sales and an increase from zero for wireless type devices.
There are numerous devices available called “home gateways” or “router/gateways.” A router/gateway allows several computers to communicate with one another, and to share a broadband Internet connection. They work as routers by matching local network addresses and the hostnames of the local computers with the actual networking hardware detected. As gateways, they translate local network addresses to those used by the Internet for outgoing communications, and do the opposite translation for incoming packets. They typically include several Ethernet ports and a simple firewall. Recently, the ability to share a printer has been added to some of these router/gateways. Similar devices are available which take advantage of wireless LAN technology, particularly IEEE 802.11b.
Home users also have available to them embedded devices which perform a single network service, such as a “web server in a box” to host a simple web site. Other devices exist for file sharing and printer sharing.
Businesses have much more sophisticated and expensive technology available to them. Most businesses currently use a collection of server computers for routing, as firewalls, and to provide file and print sharing for the LAN. These collections of server computers also provide websites and Internet access to those outside of it. Businesses with lesser needs can buy integrated “microservers”, such as the Cobalt Qube, made by Sun Microsystems, which combine many of these services in a single preconfigured device. Small communications oriented single-board computers are used to provide monitoring functions in an industrial environment.
More specifically, the Cobalt Qube is an x86 CPU based device that provides all the key server functions needed by a home network. It also provides the power to support a business with dozens of connected computers. For example, it supports up to 150 users, and can handle 350 million web objects and 400 thousand e-mails in a single day. As those skilled in the art certainly appreciate, such microservers are more powerful than needed for a home network, and the least expensive version of the Cobalt Qube costs approximately $1,149.00.
In addition to the Cobalt Qube, many small communications oriented boards exist for industrial applications. They are often based on the AMD SC520 processor and the PC 104 platform. Jumptec is a leading manufacture of these products.
The devices discussed above may be superficially similar to the present home gateway server appliance based upon the mechanical components contained therein. However, they are optimized for very different purposes. Notably, none of the microserver or communications computers discussed above possess a ringer or other signaling device to inform persons as to the occurrence of an event. In view of the intended use and the functionality offered by the present home gateway server appliance, the provision of an alarm system is a key distinction for a device intended for the home instead of the workplace environment.
In a workplace environment it is assumed that employees are at their computers when they need to be and that one (or more) employee(s) is responsible for monitoring what the communications computer is generating. In a home environment, none of these assumptions hold true. As such, a signaling system that keeps the household from having to monitor or frequently check for network and/or communication events becomes a highly valuable addition. The only other device currently available for performing such a function are dedicated Internet telephones having a ringer included therewith. However, Internet telephones are highly limited and do not offer users functionalities beyond telephony.
In addition to the microservers and communication computers discussed above, Internet computers, or thin clients, have been developed. The most notable of these is the New Internet Computer (NIC). This device is very different in purposed from the present home gateway server appliance and does not include a static mass storage device which may be written upon, readily upgraded or otherwise varied.
With the foregoing in mind, a need currently exists for a home gateway server appliance offering convenience and functionality to the home user at a very reasonable price. The present invention provided such an appliance.